Gonna Getcha Good
by XoJonasLoveroX
Summary: I've already planned it-Here's how it's gonna be. I'm gonna love you and- you're gonna fall in love with me. JARED/KIM
1. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any characters from the story and I do not own the song "Gonna Getcha Good"**

Chapter 1- When You Look Me in the Eyes

**Don't wantcha for a weekend, don't wantcha for a night, **

**I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah**

"_School. A six letter word that shouldn't be considered a place of learning, it should be considered hell." _Kim thought to herself, as she made her way down the school's hallway, staring at her feet to afraid to face the classmates around her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kim didn't react quickly enough and soon found herself lying on her back, her classmates circled around her trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"I was walking here, you know?" Kim looked up just enough to see Donnie, the only person since kindergarten who still found it fun to torment her, laughing at her expense, "I think you owe me an apology."

"Uhh…" Kim knew she shouldn't have to apologize; Donnie had made it his mission to embarrass her every possible chance he got and her 'accidently' knocking into him and falling to the ground was another perfect opportunity.

"Well…" He smirked. Kim could never find the courage to stand up to him, instead she let the embarrassment wash over her as she tried to cover her face with her backpack, "I said I think you owe me and apology."

"Actually, from where I was standing it looked like you bumped into her, so I think you owe her an apology." Paul Reece, the "bad boy" in school, said to Donnie.

Kim didn't know why Paul was defending her, they had never spoke even two words to each other, but she was grateful for the help. Donnie, on the other hand looked terrified. Paul was known for his hot temper; the simplest things set him off and when he was mad there was no telling what he would do. It was safe to say that no one in school messed with Paul.

"Well…" He smirked at Donnie, "I said I think you owe her an apology."

Donnie looked up at Paul giving him a look asking if he was serious.

"We're waiting." The smirk never left Paul's face.

"Sorry." Donnie mumbled, and ran before Paul could scare him away anymore.

"Pussy," Paul muttered under his breath which caused Kim to smile.

"Unless any of you plan on helping her up, I suggest you get to class. Now!" Paul barked and not a single person besides Kim and Paul were left standing in the hallway.

"Umm… are you okay?" Paul reached out to help her up and lifted her off the ground effortlessly. "Donnie's a dumbass but I think I put the fear of god in him, so he shouldn't bother you anymore."

"Thanks." She said looking anywhere but directly at Paul.

Even with out his temper Paul was still an intimidating person to be around. He had spent two weeks out of school claiming to be sick But Kim found it hard to believe because when he finally returned to school he had grown more then a foot, every muscle in his body had been toned to perfection, and it seemed he had a cold glare permanently stuck to his face. Kim had quickly realized the same thing happened to Paul's group of friends, and she started referring to them as a pack, Embry, Quil, Jacob, and Jared. Jared. His name made her heart melt. He was they boy she sat next to everyday in History, the boy she couldn't go a day with out thinking about, the boy she was completely and hopelessly in love with, and the boy she never uttered a single word to.

"Hey!" Kim quickly snapped back into reality to see Paul waving his hand in her face.

"What?" She asked, instinctively smacking his hand away.

"I thought you might want to know the bell just rang." Paul said, handing Kim her backpack. He must have picked it up when she was daydreaming about how much she loved Jared.

"What?" She cried.

"The bell rang…" Paul repeated, somewhat shocked by her sudden outburst, "About thirty seconds ago."

"You mean…I'm late?" Kim gasped. Not once since the day she started kindergarten had she ever been late to class. She was Kim Russo; she never did anything wrong. And now she had ruined her perfect attendance.

"Oh no! Don't cry! Please don't cry!" Paul tried to calm her down and Kim hadn't even noticed she was crying a little, "umm…I don't really know what to say but don't worry I'm sure everything will be okay."

"How can everything be okay when I just ruined my perfect attendance." Kim whimpered, more tears falling. When it came to school everything Kim did was perfection; she was the best student in school and she always intended on keeping it that way.

"Umm…well…maybe you could talk to your teacher. I'm sure they wouldn't give you a tardy after what happened with Donnie." Paul desperately wanted her tears to stop.

"Maybe that could work." Kim said. Mr. Owens, her history teacher, wasn't the most easygoing person but maybe if she explained that she had basically been harassed he would let her tardy slide. After all it wasn't her fault, it was Donnie's.

"So, you wanna try that?" Paul asked, as he noticed her tears were starting to slow down.

"Yes." Kim sniffled but it seemed that her tears were going to stop.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Paul wondered. He hadn't seen too many girls cry and he wasn't really sure what to do so he settled for laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I think so." Kim sniffled again. She was a little embarrassed about crying in front of Paul.

" Oh God, you need a tissue." Paul frantically searched through trying to find a tissue, "Umm…I don't think I have one…of wait! Use this!" Paul grabbed the bottom of his shirt and held it out to Kim, "As long as you're done crying, I don't mind! Just please be done crying!"

"Kim laughed' she could tell Paul hadn't seen many girls cry, "I think I'll be okay." And she wiped away the last remaining tears.

"Okay, maybe we should get you to class." Paul said, not wanting to be in the middle of the hallway any longer than he had to, "Where are you heading?"

"History." She stated.

"Alright, let's go." Paul said, leading her in the general direction of her class.

"Wait, don't you have to get to your class? You're late too." Kim asked.

"Do I look like the guy who's dying to go to class?" Paul smirked.

Kim blushed and shook her head; Paul was also known for ditching class.

"Alright, let's go." She repeated his exact words.

As they were walking, Paul tried to make conversation, "So, your names Kate, right?"

"Actually, it's Kim." She blushed, she was used to people not knowing her name.

"Oh, my bad." Paul said, clearly embarrassed by the mistake he just made.

"It's okay, not many people know my name." She said, quietly.

The rest of the walk was spent in awkward silence. Neither one of them wanted to start another conversation after that for fear they would embarrass themselves more.

"So, you ready?" Paul asked, as them came face-to-face with the door to her history class.

"I guess it's now or never." She shrugged, even though she was completely terrified as to how her teacher would react.

Paul threw the door open, drawing attention away from the teacher and onto him and Kim. She blushed; she hated people staring at her.

"Can I help you two?" Mr. Owens asked, clearly irritated with the interruption.

"Just here to drop off Kim." Paul said, staring down some kids who wouldn't take their eyes off him. Most people in school were imitated by Paul.

"Well, Ms. Russo, we're glad you could finally join us." Mr. Owens said, sarcastically, "We'll talk about your tardy after class."

All the color drained from Kim's face, she was going to be marked tardy.

"Actually, that's what I came here to talk to you about." Paul began. Kim silently thanked God Paul was here because she never would have been able to stand up to the teacher.

"Mr. Reece, I am not interested in any excuse you have to give me. Ms. Russo was late and I don't care why. Now, you've interrupted my class for long enough; Kim take your seat and Paul you need to leave now!" Mr. Owens snapped.

Kim hung her head; it hadn't worked she was going to be marked tardy, he wouldn't even hear what Paul had to say.

"Wait, what?" Paul cried. He had never been a big fan of people telling him no. It always pissed him off.

"I'm not interested in what you have to say and I want you to leave my class! Now!" Mr. Owens snapped again, making Paul even Angier.

"You're not even going to hear me out?" Paul growled; he was trying to stay as calm as he could because he was finding it really difficult not rip Mr. Owens throat out.

"Paul, leave my classroom right now or I will call someone to make you leave." Mr. Owens threatened.

Paul had lost all of his self control and let his anger take over his body. He was holding his head in his hands and shaking so badly he was almost a blur. Kim could see he was biting his lip to keep from screaming and she was sure his legs were going to give out and he was going to collapse.

"You're a down right jack-," Paul started to yell.

"Paul, cool it!" Jared Lucas, the boy Kim was madly in love with, jumped up and ran to his best friend, "You need to calm down!" Jared knew Paul was about to phase.

"No, he's a jackass!" Paul yelled.

Jared grabbed Paul by his shoulders, hoping he might be able to stop the shaking. He really wished Sam was here; he was always able to calm Paul down. Paul had the worst temper of the pack and Jared wasn't really sure what to do.

"Paul, you need to stop! _Now!_" Jared gave Paul the you-can't-phase-in-front-of-humans look and that seemed to stop the shaking a little but not enough.

"He's right, Paul, calm down. It's not worth it." Kim said, looking at Jared for the first time, wishing she hadn't caused this huge mess over a stupid tardy. She wasn't sure what was happening with Paul but she had enough common sense to know it wasn't good.

Jared took his gaze off Paul and it landed on Kim. His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. Suddenly, he didn't care what happened to Paul or anyone for that matter all he cared about was the girl standing next to his best friend. She was the only thing that mattered to him and he would do anything to make sure she was happy, loved, and protected. Kim realized this was the first time Jared ever looked at her. She blushed and gave him small smile. He let go of Paul and moved closer to her.

"How can I calm down when Donnie knocked her to the down and left her there for everyone to laugh at and not a single person in the hall did anything to help her, so she was late and the damn teacher doesn't even care!" Paul yelled.

"Paul, please calm down it's not worth it." Kim said, trying to make Paul relax. The whole class was terrified and Mr. Owens was on the phone probably calling security. She didn't want Paul getting into any trouble because of her.

"What happened?" Jared growled, completely forgetting about Paul. The fact that Donnie was anywhere near the girl he loved made Jared furious and the fact that he pushed her just added fuel to the fire. He wanted to ring Donnie's neck.

"Donnie pushed her." Paul snarled, pointing at Kim.

"I'm going to kill him." Jared barked, beginning to shake like Paul was and running out of the room.

"Jared, where are you going?" Paul chased after him. Paul was still slightly shaking but he was no longer an inch away from phasing.

"I'm going to kill Donnie." Jared yelled, from down the hall.

Kim wasn't sure whether to stay where she was or go after the boys so she settled for standing in hallway right outside her class just enough to see the boys but not to hear their conversation.

"Jared, stop!" Paul grabbed Jared by the arm stopping him from moving at all, "Why are you going after Donnie?"

"He. Hurt. Her." Jared growled through his teeth, looking directly at Kim.

Suddenly all the shaking Paul had been doing earlier stopped as he stared at his best friend and realization smashed into him like a ton of bricks, "Jared, did you…"

"I think I did…" He nodded his eyes never leaving Kim.

Paul shook his head, he couldn't believe it; Jared _imprinted. _

"Jared, you can't go after Donnie." Paul said, for the first time in his life he was thinking rationally.

"Why not?" Jared snarled, his shaking was almost as bad as Paul's had been only moments earlier.

"You might risk phasing." Paul warned.

"What about you? You almost phased two seconds ago and you didn't give a shit about it." Jared pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't have an imprint to worry about like you do and if you phase you might risk hurting her." Paul and Jared were talking only loud enough for the two of them to hear but they were staring directly at Kim, who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

The thought of Jared hurting his imprint because he would phase stopped all his shaking immediately. It didn't matter what happened to Donnie, what mattered was what happened to her. He would protect her from anything even if that included himself.

"You might want to go see if she's okay." Paul said, "I think we kinda freaked her out."

Jared nodded to him and run to Kim stopping about an inch in front of her.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Jared grabbed Kim by her shoulder forcing her to look him in the eye.

Kim was surprised at Jared's movement; this was the first time he had _ever_ talked to her _and_ he was _touching _her. Her face was pure red as she shook her head.

"No, I'm okay." She whispered.

"Oh, thank God." Jared pulled Kim into his arms. She wasn't sure how to react; she had never actually been this close to him, so she just patted his back politely.

"umm…are you okay?" Kim asked, looking at Paul and Jared.

"If you're okay, then I am perfectly fine." Jared never wanted to take his eyes away from her.

He had Kim in his arms and was just smiling at her like the world was now complete because he was holding her

"So, do you…you know… like her then?" Paul asked, but he knew _like _was an understatement. If Jared had imprinted he was probably madly in love with Kim.

Jared nodded but Paul was right _like _was an understatement. He was beyond in love with Kim. She was the reason he existed now, she was what his world revolved around, she was the only thing in his life that would make him happy. She was his.

"Not to be rude or anything." Paul said looking between Jared and Kim, who looked like she was in heaven because Jared was holding her and Paul thought for a moment that she might faint from being so close to him, "But Jared do you know her name?"

Jared's face went blank as he realized he didn't know the answer to Paul's question; he didn't know the name of the girl he just imprinted on.

"Umm…what's your name?" Jared blushed, a little embarrassed that he had to ask her.

Kim felt as if her heart had just been stepped on. The boy she sat next to everyday in history, the boy she couldn't go a day without thinking about, and the boy she was completely and hopelessly in love with…didn't even know her name.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, this is my first Jared/Kim story! Please let me know what you think, it's important to me that I know if you like it or not! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Much Love, **

**XoJonasLoveroX**


	2. Paranoid

Chapter 2

**I know I sound serious and baby I am,  
You're a fine piece of real estate, And I'm gonna get me some land,**

Kim kept her eyes on her feet as she walked to her locker. People pushed past her but, today, no one knocked her down. She, also, had yet to see Donnie but she was pretty sure Paul was the reason for that. She was grateful for what Paul did for her; Donnie's shit was getting real old.

By the time, Kim reached her locker she was pretty sure she had atleast one bruise on her shoulder but that was the least of her problems. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea that Jared didn't know her name. They had known each other since kindergarten and he never bothered to learn it. It hurt, she realized, a lot. She been up half the night wondering how on earth he never knew who she was.

"Kim!" She jumped, startled by whoever was behind her. She turned to see Paul walking towards her with a handful of books under his arm. She noticed that the crowds in the hall parted like the red sea as Paul walked by. Although, she figured it was because most of the school was afraid of him.

"Hi?" She said it more like a question then a statement when he leaned against the locker next to hers, "What are you doing over here?"

He looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Not many people come up to talk to me," She blushed as she said this, "Not many people talk to me at all."

For a second Paul didn't say anything and Kim wished she hadn't mentioned anything at all. She wasn't used to talking to her classmates so she didn't really know what to say. She was used to being the quiet girl no one noticed.

"I came to walk you to History, you know to make sure you're not late today," He smiled at her when he finally spoke, "I wouldn't want repeat of yesterday."

She blushed, again. She now considered yesterday as the worst day of her life; She wanted nothing more than to forget it ever happened.

"Thanks," She said, looking anywhere except Paul's eyes, "You know, for yesterday. Not many people would've done that for me."

Paul shrugged, "It's what I do."

Kim smiled. She was still nervous around Paul but he was growing on her. She was even growing on him.

"You don't have to walk me to class," She closed her locker after grabbing her history book, "I won't be late today, or ever again for that matter, so it won't be a big deal."

Again, Paul shrugged, "I'm not in the mood to go to math so I figure this gives me an excuse to at least be a little late."

Kim noticed that the crowds parted again, only this time to let Paul _and_ Kim through.

"Do you ever go to class?" She asked before she even thought about it, "No offense."

Paul laughed and Kim was sure everyone in the school could hear him, "None taken. School's never really been my thing; I don't like sittin' still for so long. So, yeah I ditch most of the time or I don't come at all."

She immediately thought of the time he was gone for two weeks and asked, "What about college? You do want to go, don't you?"

"Nah," He shook his head, "Like I said, school's not my thing. Besides, I can't leave La Push."

"You can't leave? Why not?" She knew she was being nosey but she couldn't help herself.

Paul thought quickly, "Oh, you know, the usual reason…my friends and family are here and I don't want to be far from them." He didn't continue and she didn't push it.

"Well, yeah, that makes sense," She nodded almost trying to convince herself he was telling the truth. They stopped at the door to her class, "Thanks for walking me."

"No problem. Let me know if you ever need anything," She watched him walk away before he turned back to her for a moment, "Oh, and have fun in class." He winked at her and disappeared down the hall.

She walked into the room trying to decipher what Paul could've meant by _have fun in class_ but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jared leaning against her desk. His head snapped up as soon as she let out a gasp.

"Kim," He smiled when their eyes met. She slowly walked to her desk, praying that her knees wouldn't give out, "Kim, I'm so sorry."

She set her books on her desk before meeting his eyes, again, "For what?"

He looked at his feet as he spoke, too embarrassed to look at her, "For, you know, not knowing you're name. Paul told me we've been in at least one class together since kindergarten. I guess I'm trying to say, I'm sorry I didn't know who you were. You have no idea how sorry I am."

She gave him a small smile, "It's okay, these things happen."

"No," Jared shook his head, "That shouldn't have happened. Not to you. I never want anything bad to happen to you, okay? You mean too much to me." Jared knew he was starting to shake and tried to calm himself down before things got out of control.

The events from yesterday were still replaying in his head; they had been all night. He couldn't get over how mad he had been at himself. He had phased right after History yesterday and it had taken him almost all night to phase back. He didn't know his imprints name; he didn't even know she had pretty much been around his whole life. He was off to a terrible start with his imprint.

"Jared," It took him a minute to realize Kim had her hand on his shoulder. He was so happy by her touch, he could've kissed her, "I promise you it's okay. I'm not mad, so no hard feelings alright?"

Of course, Kim's feeling were still a little hurt by what happened yesterday but she knew she couldn't stay mad at Jared. She waited her whole life to talk to him and she wasn't going to ruin it by being mad. He meant too much to her.

He took her hand and with one quick movement he had her in a hug, "Thank you," He whispered in her ear, "Thank you so much."

"No problem." She whispered back, relaxing into their hug thinking it might be the only one she'd ever enjoy with Jared.

"I want to make it up to you," he said suddenly, pulling her closer to him.

"You don't have to." Kim said, even though a part of her wanted him to. She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

"I am," He said, pulling back to look her in the eye, "I want to get to know you. I want to know everything about you." Even though he said he wanted to, he knew he _needed _to know everything about her.

She stared at him for moment, not sure what to say before finally blurting out, "How?"

He thought for a minute, trying to think of the perfect way to learn everything about her, "Let's start with something simple. Sit with me at lunch today."

"I, uh, can't," She said, once she realized he sat with all his friends. She wasn't good in crowds.

"Please?" Jared begged. He knew he probably sounded desperate but he didn't care he _had _to spend time with her.

"Okay," She said, knowing she couldn't argue with him, "But just this once."

He hugged Kim again and for a second she thought she would faint, "Thanks, Kim."

"Don't worry about it," She replied, even though every part of her was filled with worry. To be honest, she had no idea what she was doing. She had never done this before.

The bell finally rang and class started. Jared and Kim parted and took their seats. It wasn't until half way through the lesson that Kim remembered what Jared had said earlier, _You mean too much to me_.

* * *

**A/N:I am SO sorry it took me almost a year to update but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise it won't take as long for the rest of story! :)**

**Much Love, **

**XoJonasLoveroX**


End file.
